This War is Not Over
by Zanerax
Summary: Bran knew that he was taking a risk, that the Three-Eyed Raven had not wanted him to try to meddle with the past. But to save his family, it was worth the risk that changing the past could pose. - Bran warns Rob about the Red Wedding.
1. Prologue

Bran knew that he was taking a risk, that the Three-Eyed Raven had not wanted him to try to meddle with the past. But to save his family, it was worth the risk that changing the past could pose. - Bran warns Rob about the Red Wedding.

Prologue

303 AL - Bran

The idea had come to him on the second night of traveling south with his Uncle Benjen, and it hadn't let loose its hold on his mind since.

The Red Wedding was just one of the events that the Three-Eyed Raven had crammed into his head. On the scale of the threats to Westeros, namely the White Walkers and the unceasing wars over the Iron Throne that stymied any hope of a cohesive response to the Walkers, it was an almost insignificant event. A footnote in history. To Bran it was something entirely different though.

He knew that the Three-Eyed Raven hadn't wanted him to try to meddle with the past, that he probably believed that for almost all rational cases the risks of doing so outweighed the rewards. But that was his family… his mother and brother.

He couldn't get the images of what happened to them out of his head… or the fact that he probably could change it.

He had thought about that during much of their ride south. He just couldn't help it. And it wasn't like he wanted to let his thoughts turn to the rest of the history that had been crammed into his head, or the fact that he now had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't want to think about the inexecutable duty that he had just been handed - he had chafed under the duties of merely being Acting Lord of Winterfell. This was worse... but as father had always instilled, a man must do his duty.

But it was easier to simply not think about it for a short time. And so Bran had instead spent that time rethinking how he had got here, and whether or not the Red Wedding had any effect on it. He didn't think that it had, but Bran presumed that altering its course - warning Robb - would have some nasty side effects if stopping the Red Wedding would have invalidated how Bran came to learn how to use the Greensight in the first place.

That was most likely why the Three-Eyed Raven had tried to steer him away from meddling with the past in the first place. And even for his family… he couldn't risk whatever that may cause. He couldn't save Father or stop Theon and his betrayal and burning of Winterfell. Doing that would surely cause problems, and he did have a duty that he couldn't ignore and blindly risk, but first… first he would see if he could save Robb and Mother.

He had thought it through as much as he could during the rides and nights on their trip south. There wasn't a time, until when he had woken up and "become" the Three-Eyed Raven, that he _knew_ how Robb and Mother died, only that he had suspected they might have been dead or doomed to die from the fact that they had showed up in his visions.

Stopping the Red Wedding would not have affected Bran deciding to go North to the Three-Eyed Raven's Cave. He _should_ be able to save them

But he couldn't be certain that it wouldn't affect other people that Bran had run into when going Beyond the Wall. He didn't think it would have affected anything Jojen did, but Bran couldn't be certain that he hadn't seen some part of it using the Greensight himself. It was a small risk though, especially when Jojen didn't seem to have been influenced by seeing anything like that, but Jojen's attachment to him through their mutual ability of the Greensight was not something that Bran had a full grasp of. The Three-Eyed Raven had said that Jojen knew that he was going to die leading Bran north, so though he perhaps could have known about Robb and Mother's death somehow… it probably wouldn't have changed his actions.

And neither Hodor, Meera, Osha or Rickon could have known.

The issue wasn't their party, it was the other people they ran into.

The man from the Night's Watch that they had ran into… Sam was his name, he didn't know about the Red Wedding or he would have told them. And he couldn't have known by then anyways, considering that he had been coming from Beyond the Wall. So stopping the Red Wedding wouldn't have changed anything there.

What it could change was what happened at the Mutineers' Keep. He didn't think the Mutineers knew, or that they would care, but Jon most likely knew at that point. It was possible that knowledge of the Red Wedding had made him angry and more willing to take risks - and caused him to attack there while the Wildlings were marching on the Wall, so Bran would have to use the Greensight to make sure that wasn't the case. Otherwise… they wouldn't have escaped from the Keep and Bran would not have learned how to use the Greensight.

Bran didn't think that that was particularly likely, but the one guy that did concern him was the Watchmen who had tried to kidnap him during the attack. He had waited for Bran to confirm who he was before he acted, which meant that he must have been targeting Bran, or more likely the Starks in general.

If he wasn't there, and stopping the Red Wedding would likely change that, there was a good chance that they would have been freed at the end of the battle, and that Jon would have been there when it happened. And as Jojen said, Jon would have tried to protect him, and he would not have let him go north to find the Three-Eyed Raven.

Changing how that went was the biggest risk. He would have to investigate both Jon's reason for attacking the Mutineers as well as who that man was and why he was there.

Bran didn't think that there was anything else that would cause problems. Robb being alive would likely help with the fight against the White Walkers. His army wouldn't have been destroyed and he would have been able to use it against the Walkers. And it wasn't like Robb living would have ensured that Westeros wouldn't be unified and prepared, they weren't as it was now.

And Cersei would need to die anyways for Westeros to prepare for the Walkers, as she certainly wasn't going to be the one to do that.

The only other thing that Bran would have to do before warning Robb was finding some way to prove to him that the Boltons and Freys were going to betray him. Having his presumed to be dead brother yelling at him in his head wouldn't be enough alone, for Robb or for his Bannermen. He would have to find some proof of their treachery with the Greensight so he could lead Robb to it.

Bran had a plan, and he would be ready for when he got to they reached another Weirwood.

AN: I don't feel I did a great job with Bran's character, but whatever. He's a bit hard for me to write because we don't see him much and he has matured _a lot_ mentally over the series. I don't have a good gauge for what he might be thinking.


	2. Chapter 1

_Edited: 8/27/16_

 **O - Robb - O**

As Robb walked away from his tent and through his army's camp he pondered the discussion he had just had with his mother. He had floated the idea of marching against and assaulting Casterly Rock and Lannisport to her to see if she thought that the political consequences of losing his seat of power might force Lord Tywin to the table on his own terms. He knew that his mother was better at gauging political reactions than he was, both due to his relative inexperience along with the fact that he had been shielded from the worst of the political machinations by being raised a Northman.

Her reaction though, was neither optimistic nor what he was hoping for. She had viewed his idea more as retribution against the Lannisters than a viable path towards hastening the end of the war. It didn't leave him much hope that even if he were to be able to succeed - in what would already be a very risky manoeuvre - that it would actually put an end to the war.

A successful assault on Casterly Rock could leave him immediately besieged in the Rock by a vengeful Tywin Lannister, cut off by the sea via the untouched Lannister fleet, and without enough provisions to last for more than a few months - any grain stores in the castle would likely be burned before surrendered. Even if he took Casterly Rock he would have to immediately march out to face the Lannister army that would be returning from routing Stannis Baratheon at King's Landing. Bloodied by an assault, on foreign ground and against a newly Tyrell reinforced Lannister host led by Lord Tywin… even a success would leave him in a very bad position.

And a failure would mean immediate and total destruction. Lord Tywin would want to make sure that him attacking Casterly Rock looked like his blunder, and not the Lannister's own weakness. He would be merciless if Robb marched against Casterly Rock… Not that he wouldn't be already.

As he turned around a corner in the recently pitched tent city that housed his men he pondered how he had gotten into this situation. On the field he had won every battle, forced Tywin to flee before him and abandon his position in the Riverlands, even entering the Westerlands to seize lands, gold mines, and destroy Tywin's attempts to levy and replenish the men he lost.

And yet he was majorly on the backfoot. Tywin could sit in King's Landing and concentrate on consolidating his authority in the Stormlands and Crowlands. With Stannis out of the picture after his disastrous assault on King's Landing the Lords that had followed him would have to either bend the knee to Joffrey and supply Tywin with men or they would be destroyed. And all that time, unless Robb could achieve some strategic objective, which he could not, his own Lords would become increasingly agitated about the fact that the Ironborn continued to reave and control their own Northern lands. The fiasco with Lord Karstark had been caused in part due to his dissatisfaction about that situation, as well as his mother's idiotic release of Jaime Lannister.

If he still had the Kingslayer in chains then perhaps he would have been able to bring Tywin to the table, but he didn't. If Theon hadn't betrayed him then he could stay in the Riverlands and head off Tywin himself, as time wouldn't be working against him. If he hadn't been betrayed by the two closest people that were left to him… but that wasn't the situation.

Two of his sentries gave him respectful nods as he exited his camp and headed to the trees to sit and ponder the situation alone.

Marching north and throwing out the Ironborn was always in the back of his head, but it wasn't viable. He could do so, but the Ironborn would just fall back to their ships and wait for him to leave, and with Tywin pressuring in the South it would be inevitable that he would have to do so. And the time spent in the North would allow Tywin to roll back all the progress he had made in the Westerlands as well as renew his invasion of the Riverlands.

He stopped and sat down as he reached a small cliff, his eyes unfocused as they glazed over the landscape that spread out like a picture before him. A headwater of the Blue Fork emptied into its mother river, and the lush river valleys - looking like a veritable Garden of Eden - were ensconced on either side by rolling green hills and an occasional mountain.

The only note Robb took of it was that it meant they were close to Seagaurd, and therefore a little over 30 leagues away from the Twins. At the rate they were marching they would reach the Twins in 9 or 10 days. A slower rate than what he had been pushing his men to for most of the war; with no immediate threat he wasn't going to force them into a more tiring pace.

Still, perhaps he should. The slower they marched the more time they gave Tywin to consolidate his hold around King's Landing and bend the Storm Lords to his will.

He shook his head to clear it. Saving a day of marching wasn't going to win the war, but he would look into it. He needed someone he could trust that actually had a mind for war to bounce ideas off of, or at least help evaluate the ones that he had. None of his bannermen were viable as he had to maintain the facade of strength around them, and admitting he did not have a workable plan, or that they would likely lose the war, would not help their commitment to his cause. Most of the reason he still kept their swords even as some of them lost their own homes and seats of power to the Ironborn was due to the string of victories they had pulled off against the Lannisters, and admitting to his Lords that those victories didn't mean much wouldn't go over well.

For the thousandth time he wished Theon hadn't betrayed him. He or Jon would have been his natural confidante, but neither were here. Perhaps he could discuss his plans with the Blackfish, as he didn't seem the type to balk at the situation being bared to him. He seemed fiercely loyal and he wouldn't take offense to Robb's inaction against the Ironborn.

Lord Umber would likely fit that bill as well - Last Hearth was under no threat from the Ironborn, but he wasn't with the main army and Robb did not really trust his ability to assess strategic positions. He was too brash and cavalier about taking risks, and his view of war was far too tied to the concept of killing people himself, though he was incredibly good at that. Most of the Umbers were...

"Robb!" The voice cried out. It had almost sounded a lot like Bran's, though a bit deeper.

He shook his head to clear it, the guilt and stress must have been playing on his mind, and then he stood up to go search for whoever had been calling him.

"Robb, it's me. Bran."

For a moment of emotional dullness his mind simply stopped working, before he muttered "Bran?", more to himself than anyone else. Had he escaped Winterfell before Theon took it, and then found his way to Robb? Had Theon let him go in secret? If he was here, was Rickon alive too?

Robb turned around to try to start looking for the source of the sound, to see his brother for the first time in years…

"I'm not actually here."

His hopes crashed and he let out a disheartened "What?" in reply.

"I'm alive, Osha helped Rickon and I escape with Hodor." Osha, that wildling that he had spared when she attacked Bran. At least she had returned the life he had given her with loyalty. More than some people had. "I've come to warn you."

That ominous declaration started to get his nerves going. But Bran carried on "Walder Frey and the Boltons are plotting to betray you. They are going to try to kill you and your men during the wedding while you are under Guest Right, and unprepared for it. Tywin Lannister will grant them amnesty and elevate them to Lords Paramount in return."

Robb started to get suspicious. It sounded plausible. Roose Bolton was always unnerving, and he could never really feel certain in his loyalty. And Walder Frey… As abhorrent as murdering someone at a wedding was, it didn't seem below Walder Frey. Nothing seemed below, or worse than, Walder Frey.

But what if it wasn't Bran? And how could it be Bran? What if it was some sorcerers trick to drive him away from his Lords to weaken him? His mother had told him about how Lord Renly had died… this hardly sounded far-fetched compared to that.

In agitation his hand slipped to his scabbarded sword and his eyes narrowed as they hawked all around him, as if he could stare right through a sorcerers trick.

"Roose Bolton has a signed Royal Pardon for himself, the Freys, and for all the Lords and men who swear fealty to them that he used to convince his bannermen to follow him on this. It is hidden in his tent, in the middle of his papers on his own troop numbers and financial records. That is locked in the lower portion of the lockbox in his tent. The key he keeps on him in his coinpouch."

Robb started to pace. He could check if it was true. Though if it was false an insult like that would not go unreplied to by a man like Roose Bolton. And if it was true… He would have to act, but first he would have to figure out how to do so. He couldn't lose either the Bolton or the Frey men, not with the Karstarks already having marched home. And he definitely couldn't afford to have to besiege and assault the Twins.

He stopped and turned once again to the picturesque view over the cliff, his eyes still barely registering it.

If he could arrest Lord Bolton before the Bolton men could react he could force them to stand down. He would have to figure out how he could convince them to keep fighting with him after he executed Lord Bolton, though.

There could be no mercy for a treason as grave as this. He now wished more than ever that he had done as his mother had suggested with Lord Karstark; holding him as a hostage during the war before sending him to the wall. He needed the men, but this simple option wouldn't be available for either the Boltons or the Freys.

Not that Lord Walder would even be able to become a man of the Night's Watch. He wouldn't be able to do anything useful, stop being a letch, or live through the march to Castle Black. Morbidly, he thought it would be amusing to see the arrogant Walder Frey have to march like a common soldier.

Robb pushed away the thought. He would need to deal with the Boltons before they got onto Frey lands, as otherwise the chance of the Freys finding out about a counter-coup would be greatly increased. Especially considering the fact that they might be actively spying for it. He needed to make a plan.

"Robb, you do believe me, right? I don't want… I don't want to lose you to this."

Bran's concerned voice woke him up to the fact that he was still watching him… somehow.

"Yes, I think I do. Thinking about how to deal with it." He replied, hoping that Bran could hear him too. "Where are you? Will I be seeing you soon?" Robb abruptly asked, as he had suddenly grown concerned that Bran would be leaving him for good now that his "warning" had been received.

"I'll be fine. Don't try to look for me. Hopefully I'll see you again… In person I mean."

The insinuation that this warning was a once-off wasn't lost on Robb. He nodded his head as he continued to stare blindly at the landscape beforehand.

He wouldn't be dying this day or this month, but he would still need to figure out how to protect this. Both his mostly missing family, the men in the camp behind him and the landscape, his dominion, that sprawled out in front of him. His father was already dead, he had already led men to their deaths - intentionally, and he had watched the Riverlands burned - even ordered Lord Edmure to allow it to try to bait the Mountain into capture.

He couldn't fail, or things would get even worse for his people. For the men that raised him King and followed his orders for protection he couldn't give them, and for the families and subjects they left in the North to be reaved and raped upon by the Ironborn.

He would have to hope that the Bolton men at arms would choose to fight for him in exchange for amnesty. He would have to present things well to them, and maintain a facade of power and strength, otherwise they would realize how weak of a position he was in, and he would risk the Boltons levies following the Karstarks in desertion.

As for the officers and the Bolton's vassal lords… They might have to be removed, through execution or being sent to the wall he wasn't sure. Mass execution might drive away the Bolton levies though, so sending them to the wall would probably be the better of the options.

As for the Freys, he could try to install Olyvar Frey as Lord of the Twins. A lot of house cleaning would have to be done on the Frey ranks though. The Twins was a backstabbing cesspool, whereas the Bolton ranks would have executed the coup solely out of the discipline instilled by fear of Roose Bolton.

And, if Bran's warning was real, then he would kill Roose Bolton, and that fear would be broken. Keeping them in the fight was workable. Reining in on the mess and power vacuum that would be made after he executed Walder Frey would be harder though, as the Frey men would be at each others' throats to fill the power void left by their father's and, most likely, his direct heirs' deaths.

It was time to get to work. He turned and headed back towards his camp, anxious and ambivalent about what he might find when he forced his way into Roose Bolton's Tent.

 **O - Robb - O**

As he walked through the Bolton portion of his camp with his men flanking him he felt the same way he did before a battle. The same peculiar sense of dread and excitement, as you waited to start a battle where your work and plans would either come to fulfillment or you would see your men die for nothing but your broken plans and lost dreams.

He hoped it wouldn't come to a battle, he couldn't afford to lose the men, but he had prepared for that. Most of his host was armoured up and ready to descend on the Bolton contingent on the sound of a war horn that one of his guards carried with him. He had some of his cavalry ready to move immediately to relieve the 50 Winterfell men that accompanied him and Grey Wind as a personal guard. He had chosen to forgo the usual cadre of young nobles that served in his honor guard, wanting to be able to control how this would be presented to his lords, as well as ensure that no blood feuds were started if a fight did break out.

That guard had already drawn more than a few looks from the loitering Bolton men, who looked curious about his aberrantly large guard. None of them seemed particularly agitated by it though, so he assumed that the rank and file had not yet been told of their liege lord's plan.

The officers and Roose's own vassal lords might have still been, but they wouldn't be stupid enough to give away the fact that something was up by panicking. At least he didn't think they would be.

Hopefully the officers wouldn't have been told yet, as if they had it would greatly increase the chance that the Bolton men would try to pull something in response to him arresting Roose Bolton. If the officers were in on the coup already then they would know that there would be no mercy for themselves and would compel their men to fight to the death. Even if he could get them to stand down before a full slaughter it would be a lot of good officers wasted when he had to cleanse their ranks.

But Roose Bolton didn't seem the type to risk one of his officer's consciences or split loyalties acting up and sinking his scheme, so he was guessing that Roose was waiting until closer to their arrival at the Twins before telling his men.

Roose's own personal guards, two men posted outside his tent, did seem agitated by the sight of him descending upon their lord's tent with a band of 50 men at his back, however.

That would be expected though.

"Y-Your Grace? We weren't expecting you." Came the quizzical reply from the guard on his left.

Robb wasn't in the mood for formalities or waiting, so all the man got for his inquiry was a terse "I need to see Lord Bolton. Is he here?"

"Yes, your Grace. Do you need me to alert him?" The guard on the right cut the other man off before he could speak.

"No. That will all." He said and signalled Grey Wind to stay while moving to enter the tent. Three of his own men, also armed, moved to follow him.

"That's… Ah…" he heard the guard on his left blubber out before he was cut off from the glares of both his fellow guard and Robb's own men. As Robb passed by them and into the tent he noticed a brief flicker of panic flash on the face of the Bolton guard to his right as he moved to block off the tent entrance from Robb's men who were about to follow him in, the other Bolton guard joining him after he was given a brief gesture and glare.

The guard gave a surprisingly firm elaboration "Do you need your men with you your Grace? It is against protocol for us to allow them through."

His own tone was still terse, as he replied "They are my men. Your King's men. And I fear I may have need of them."

The guard grudgingly relented and stepped aside to his prior spot, his hand fidgeting around his sword's hilt as his eyes fixed Robb's remaining men with a cautious glare. The other Bolton guard was visibly cowering and probably pissing himself as he stood near Grey Wind, who looked down at the terrified man as if curious.

Robb turned to the occupant of the tent, leaving the men to continue their tense staring contest on their own. At the sight of Roose Bolton's raised eyebrow and typically unexpressive "Yes, Your Grace?" his heart flipped. Once he gave the order there would be no going back, and he would be banking his situation on the word of a bodiless voice simply because it sounded like Bran's.

He motioned for his men to seize Lord Bolton.

Two of them moved to grapple Lord Bolton, who at first resisted before promptly relaxing himself. On anyone else Robb would have called that reaction reflexive, but Roose Bolton's expressionless face hardly changed, betraying no shock and morphing only slightly into something that might pass for annoyance.

His voice betrayed no emotion "And what is the purpose of this, Lord Stark?"

The slight wasn't lost on the King in the North, but he refused to give him a reply as he gestured for his third guard to seize Roose's coinpurse. Roose's composure didn't wane, but he thought he saw a flicker of… something cross his face as Robb's guard handed him the key to Lord Bolton's lockbox.

He turned to the lockbox and unlocked it, dreading what he may or may not find inside of it. The fear that he could have been wrong about the entire thing, that Bran's voice could be some hostile sorcerer's trick, had flared up as he started rifling through Roose Bolton's papers, though his hands stayed steady and didn't betray him.

At last he found the paper he was looking for, and dreading. The signature _Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King_ taunted him as he tried to refocus his eyes and read through the entirety of the missive, but he found couldn't. The anger at the betrayal that he had suppressed while planning his response boiled up, and his clenched fingers started tearing into the bottom of the paper.

Bran was right.

He wanted to grab his sword and wail on a training dummy or tree, or more preferably the neck of the man standing three feet away from him. Roose Bolton, his bannerman and right hand through much of this campaign, was going to betray him and murder his family and men. His arms shook, but he forced himself to swallow his rage. He came into this knowing that how he presented Roose's treason to his men would be essential in keeping those men in the war, and he couldn't risk that to loose emotions.

He glared resentfully at the man his men had seized, and his infuriatingly impassive expression to the fact that his treason had been found out. His glare and rage got no response from the man before him.

"Bind him" he snarled to his men.

He paced across the tent twice as his men completed their task, before forcing himself to read the royal pardon that he still carried in his hands.

 _For their assistance in dealing with the rebel and traitor Robb Stark and his allies, upon the completion of the stated task, the Lords Roose Bolton, Walder Frey, and all the Lords and men sworn to them at present or within three months of the date of this missive are hereby pardoned of all crimes against the Crown done in service to the traitor and false King Robb Stark._

 _For his assistance the Crown decrees that Lord Roose Bolton shall be granted the castle of Winterfell and all its attendant revenues and raised to Lord Paramount of the Kingdom of the North. Lord Roose Bolton shall be named the Warden of the North, and granted the incomes and authorities of the position, and tasked with the defense of the north of the Realm._

 _For his assistance the Crown decrees that Lord Walder Frey and his future heirs shall be granted the castle of Riverrun and all its attendant revenues and raised to Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, from this time until the end of time._

 _Signatory of the Crown,_

 _Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, and Warden of the West_

They were going to kill him and his men and then steal their lands. His family and his mother's family. He was going to kill Roose Bolton, Walder Frey, and then, eventually, Tywin Lannister. Vengeance, and justice, would be his.

As he angrily glared at the side of the tent he realized that his men were waiting for his command. "Put him in a cage chained to a post, in the greens near our own tents. Not with the other prisoners. Have 10 guards posted at all times, I don't want some Bolton man trying something."

He turned to his third guard, who had stepped aside after disarming Lord Bolton. "Inform the men I have surrounding the Bolton tents that Roose Bolton betrayed us. His men are to be disarmed and under watch, but well treated. We don't want to alienate them if they weren't involved. That goes for for his vassal lord's men as well. Have all of his vassal lords rounded up and brought to my tent. Find Lady Stark and inform her of his treason and why they are there. Have her deal with them until I get there."

The guard nodded and confirmed. "You mean Lady Catelyn, Your Grace?"

Robb nodded his assent, but his mind was already looking ahead to the miserable conversations that he'd have to go through to try to talk down the Bolton vassal lords and men at arms. He wasn't sure which conversation he was dreading more, those ones or the one he'd have to have with his mother about Bran and Rickon being alive because the voice in his head, Bran's voice, told him so.

After giving the Lord of the Dreadfort one more glare he turned to exit the tent, his men following with their captive in tow.

The sight of their captive liege lord caused one of the Bolton guards to draw his sword, while the other was silenced and sent stumbling backwards into the tent by a quick growl from Grey Wind. A portion of the tent collapsed onto him.

Robb turned to the guard who had drew his sword "Roose Bolton has been discovered to have been in collusion with the Lannisters and plotting treason." He gestured to the signature on the paper that the guard probably couldn't read. "Tywin Lannister." He snarled at the man. The guard glanced between his lord and the 50 Winterfell men that Robb had brought with him, and then briefly to his fellow guard, a sour look of distaste forming on his face.

"Lord Bolton is stripped of his authority for this, you no longer answer to him."

After one last glance between the Lord of the Dreadfort and Robb's glowering men, their hands resting on their sword hilts - and shielding him from the rest of the camp, the guard threw down his sword and moved his hands away from his own body, a grimace of disgust crossing his face as he did so.

At that, Robb marched past him and signaled his men to do the same, who turned with him and promptly ignored the guard. As Robb's party moved through the Bolton camp, with Lord Bolton in tow, he nervously eyed the accumulated Bolton men, who had gone from relaxing in their downtime to standing almost frozen at the sight of what they were seeing transpire, the Lord they were sworn to obey and protect being arrested by their King. His own face was a mask, but that didn't stop his nerves from flaring up. One word from Lord Bolton and his men would be compelled to action.

As he walked, every step felt harder, and after every step the apprehension in him kept growing. Why was Roose Bolton meekly accepting his arrest? Was he playing with him, letting him think he got through the hard part before calling his men to action? Making it feel like he had won before making it all crash down on him?

He couldn't bear to look at his prisoner as he walked through the Bolton camp, not willing to face what it might tell him.

At last he passed the last of the Bolton tents, as the cluster of tents now bore the mailed fist of House Glover. The adrenaline started to fade and he could feel his heartbeat returning back to normal.

He had won. After allowing their lord to be arrested the Bolton men would not bother putting up a fight when told to stand down and turn over their swords. The riskiest part was over, though he would still have to convince them to fight by his side, which wouldn't be easy.

He turned to the still silent Lord of the Dreadfort and once again saw nothing on his face, and wondered, not for the first time, what was going on behind his expressionless mask and almost dismissive silence. What was he thinking, and what was he planning? He had already been fooled by that mask before.

 **AN:** Time for some Roose Bolton POV next chapter. My take on him won't really be evil or malicious, just… utterly amoral.

And don't expect chapters to come out at any reasonable pace. This is the exception.


End file.
